Miss Desjardin
Rita Desjardin is the gym teacher of Carrie White. Literature Miss Desjardin is the gym teacher of Carrie White´s class and in her first year as a teacher. She despises Carrie at the beginning of the novel until the shower incident. Then she begins to feel ashamed, when she realises, she didn´t know about what a period is and takes her side by punishing the girls after understanding through Principal Grayle, that her mother is a Christian fanatic and therefore didn´t tell her about that. Chris doesn´t want to take the punishment and swears revenge. First she sends her father to achieve her reinstatement to the Prom, but Principal Morton takes her side and cannot achieve his intentions knowing very well, he would lose in court. During prom, in which she, along with four other staff members, is responsible for the well being of the Prom Goers, she has a friendly conversation with Carrie and even talks to her about her prom. She still has, however, traits of her despise towards Carrie. When Chris decides to execute her revenge on Carrie and by doing so disturb the Prom according to her wishes, she reflexively approves the prank despite of her even knowing, that it may have also cost Tommy´s life and laughs together with the students and the staff members. When she comes to her senses, she wants to "console" her after what she has done, which results her in being punched telekinetically to the wall by Carrie. She receives a bloody nose because of that. Carrie then takes revenge from the outside of the school and tries to kill everyone, including Miss Desjardin. She survives, but only barely by running with a handful of students to the firedoor in time. The rest die and she has to experience this firsthand. After the Black Prom she resigns, because she is consumed with guilt regarding her role at the Prom and regarding Carrie and all those who died that night. She comes to the conclusion, that she would rather commit suicide than teach again and tells it to the principal two weeks after The Black Prom. 1976 movie In this movie Miss Desjardin was renamed Miss Collins. She is played by Betty Buckley. Like in the novel she is a witness of the shower incident, although she has a more friendly attitude towards Carrie. She punishes the girls and bans Chris from the Prom, when she refuses to submit to the punishment. She also helps Carrie to go to the Prom, which she organises. When Carrie falls victim to the evil prank of Chris and Billy, who did it in revenge for Chris being expelled from the Prom, Carrie suffers a hallucination, which leads her to believe, she was laughing, too, like most of the Prom Goers did. She is therefore killed by Carrie, along with all the others. 2002 movie In this movie she is called Miss Desjarden. She is played by Rena Sofer. She intervenes after the shower prank. She had her period, when she was ten years old and witnessed, how the desk of the Principal moved five inches, when she talked to him and Carrie and Carrie, enraged, told the Principal, her name was Carrie and not Cassie, when they were talking about the incident. Like in the novel, she punishes the girls for having behaved like they did in the shower and in Carrie´s closet, especially Chris, the most rebellious and guilty one. She witnesses at the Prom, how Carrie is drowned in blood and how Tommy dies. She tries to awaken Carrie from her comatose state and witnesses, how a telekinetic wave comes out of her. She survives the Black Prom along with a handful of students by going into a vent, though only barely, while she witnesses Carrie´s strange behaviour. After the disaster she tells Detecitve Mulchaey, the man responsible for the investigation into it, that the events were unnatural and that Carrie must have had special powers and that she somehow used them to get revenge. She cited the event at the principal´s office as supporting proof of her theory. It was implied she was going to be in the tv series, which was never materialised. 2013 movie Miss Desjardin is played by Judy Greer. Miss Desjardin punishes the girls, when she realises, what they did to Carrie during her first period. When Chris doesn´t want to submit to the punishment, she suspends her and puts her out of the prom. She also destroys a last attempt of Chris to come back by exposing her as the one, who made the video of Carrie in front of the Principal and her father. She encourages Carrie to go to the prom and even gives her some advice.She is flabbergased, when she sees Carrie in her new look at the Prom. When she sees Sue, she mistakenly believes, she is there to disturb the Prom and throws her out. Carrie doesn´t kill her at the prom and lifts her to the stage for her own protection, while she throws the wires on the wet floor. Later she looks unbelievingly at Carrie, when she flies out of the school. After that she is later seen with a broken arm and traumatised because of these events. She also silently tells Sue, that Tommy is dead. Gallery 2315-2980.gif|Miss Collins (1976) Carrie Collins.jpg|Miss Collins (1976) Carrie Betty Buckley 1976.JPG|Miss Collins (1976) Carrie6_t600x331 Collins.jpg|Miss Collins (1976) article-2166843-13DC9EC5000005DC-942_634x844.jpg|Miss Desjardin (2013) Carrie (2013) 16.jpg|Miss Desjardin (2013) CustomImage.aspx.jpg|Miss Desjardin (2013) fdaab8e0ee88d3893472139603e6cd8076.jpg|Miss Desjardin (2013) Carrie 2002 Rena Sofer.jpg|Miss Desjarden (2002) index05856.jpg|Miss Desjarden (2002) Category:Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Female characters Category:Stephen King Characters Category:Carrie Category:Carrie characters Category:1979 Category:1979 deaths